In The Rain
by ordinary-like-me
Summary: I was halfway home when my truck broke down, "Ok then let me take a look under your hood," velvet voice muttered. I didn't believe in love at first sight till I met Edward, I guess now I do.  ExB story Summary sucks sorry story is better than it sounds


**Hey I'm new to the whole fanfiction writing thing so I dont know how good this will be I would appreciate it if I could get reviews, this is just a random idea I came up with while tyring to sleep one night. I hope there are no grammar mistakes my frineds have read this and they like it. One of them even edited it for me. Anyway I will let you get on with the story let me know what you all think.**

_**In**__**The**__**Rain**_

This is one of **the **worst days ever. My boyfriend Mike is so conceited it's not funny, and he's not even big, if you know what I mean. I should probably backtrack a bit so you all know what I'm talking about. My name is Bella Swan, I am 19 years old, and I go to college in Seattle. I work at a Starbucks, my two best friends are shopaholics and they have found their perfect guys. I get stuck with Mike. He is not that bad, he's just not for me. Anyway back to my day.

It all started like usual. I woke up and got ready for my day. I had breakfast with Alice and Rose, just like any other day. I went to the only class I had today- business, I was studying to become a business owner so that I could open a fashion boutique with Alice and Rose's designs. We had it all planned out. I finished my class and went to work, with me being the klutz I am I fell over as soon as I took the first order. I spilt coffee all over the customer and myself. I got home after my shift and wanted to watch T.V. so I turned it on and as soon as I found a good show my phone rang. I found out that my mum was in a car accident and at this moment was going to the hospital. I was lucky the hospital she went to was around the corner from my apartment.

At this moment I am sitting in the waiting room...waiting. I had been waiting for two hours now; finally a doctor comes into the waiting room. "Miss Swan," the doctor called out from near the doorway. I immediately got up "That's me," I said shakily.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, your mother is in a stable condition and at this moment she only has a few minor injuries. We are keeping her overnight for observation but otherwise everything is fine. You can go see her if you like," Dr. Cullen said.

"Thank you Dr. I feel much better now I know she's fine," I breathed out.

I went into the room and saw my mum I was there talking to her for awhile before I decided to go home.

* * *

I walked into my room and collapsed. I was so exhausted. So when Mike walked in I decided I was over pretending. "Mike, we need to talk," I began ominously, "this isn't working for me and it hasn't been for a while. I don't want to pretend like everything is ok anymore. I am sick of the charade."

Mike just sat there looking shocked for a minute and then he started yelling.

"YOU ARE SUCH A SLUT, I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING, YOU WHORE. YOU GAVE ME NOTHING, I AM SO TIRED OF HEARING I'M SICK OF THIS, AND I'M SICK OF THAT. YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING; I WAS ONLY WITH YOU OUT OF PITY. YOU ARE THE UGLY DUCKLING IN HUMAN FORM." I was so shocked at what he was saying it didn't exactly sink in straight away.

"You with **me **out of pity, I was the one that gave you a chance. You are such a conceited bastard. This is the first time I have said anything about this so called relationship. Get out of this apartment and get out of my life. I never want to see you again. Oh and just so you know your dick is so small and I was always faking." I was so angry; I had tears streaming down my face.

"You were faking, well I have news for you Bella, and I don't need you or your fake orgasms. I have been sleeping with my assistant since we have been together," Mike exclaimed and walked out.

Except for the fact that that didn't go as I had planned I feel better now. I fell asleep to the music of BFMV.

* * *

It was three weeks since that disastrous break-up with Mike and I was still shaken up about it. I mean who wouldn't be? The girls weren't too happy when I told them what he had said and I'm assuming they told Emmett and Jasper, they came in the next day and asked me where he lived. I didn't want them in jail so I didn't tell them where he lived. I threw my Simple Plan shirt, my well worn jeans and some sneakers on and went to get breakfast. "Good morning Alice, what's on the agenda for tonight?" I questioned when I saw my pixie friend.

"Well it is going to be raining from about lunchtime onwards, so we are just going to be staying in tonight watching movies with the boys." Alice answered. I had long since learnt to trust what Alice says. "Oh and before I forget Emmett's brother is coming over tonight as well and be prepared for anything to happen today." She called out as she was walking out the door. Of course he was, Alice and her matchmaking ways. I sighed deeply before heading out to run some errands before the rain.

* * *

I was halfway home from the store when my truck broke down. She broke down on the most unused patch of road as well. Of course! Just my fucking luck. I tripped out of the door and it started poring rain. Even better. I tried to find some service but couldn't get any, guess calling Alice is out then. I decided to try and remember the things Jasper and Emmett had taught me about cars. No such luck. Just as I was about to give up and start walking I saw some headlights coming my way. I started jumping around like a lunatic to get the drivers attention. Lucky for me they pulled over. I waited a few moments and next thing I know out steps the most gorgeous man alive. He had bronze hair, **the **most amazing green eyes and *sigh* the best lips ever. I think I was swooning. I thought his face was good I hadn't seen the body yet. He stepped closer to me and I saw how ripped he was.(Insert girly scream here). "Hello, I'm Edward, I see your having a bit of car trouble do you need some help," the man asked in a velvety smooth voice. Oh god. I was in Lust. "Oh...ummmm...yeah...I need...help," I stuttered out, god how stupid could I get.

"Ok then let me take a look under your hood," velvet voice muttered. I of course turned bright red and hid my face. "I don't think this is salvageable," he spoke after a minute.

"Oh, lucky me, I have no way of getting home, no reception and no change of clothes. I'm royally fucked," I said dejectedly,_ smooth Bella real smooth. _

"Where are you headed...?" Edward asked seriously.

"Oh ummmm yeah, mid-Seattle, by the way my name's Bella," I said clumsily.

"Well it's your lucky day Bella because I'm headed there as well," my hero said happily.

"Oh my god, I can't thank you enough, how can I repay you?" I asked seriously.

"Weeeelllllll, I might think of something on the way," Edward said all of this while looking at my body. "By the way I love how the black looks against your skin." Edward voiced huskily. Black? I wasn't wearing black; I looked down and saw what he meant. I was absolutely mortified; I had totally forgotten my shirt was mostly white. I blushed a deep shade of red and hid my face. Edward must have seen because he pulled over to the side of the road, got out and came around to my side to pull me out. I got out confusedly and he pulled me away from the road, leant me against the car and started kissing me with a whole lot off passion. Sparks, lots of them. I never felt like this with Mike, I guess it just proves how wrong he was for me. I wrapped my legs around Edward's waist and poured myself into his kiss. I could feel his erection digging into my leg; I rubbed myself against him for a few moments. I heard him groan in satisfaction, next thing I know we're standing there looking at each other panting heavily. This was soooo unexpected. It felt soooo right, I didn't want this to end; even though the rain was relentless it felt right. The perfect spot for our first kiss. In the rain. "I have been waiting to do that since I saw you in the side of the road." Edward shocked me with his words. We got back in the car and started talking about ourselves. Where we grew up. What we did for a living. Who our friends were. Our families. Everything. I didn't believe in love at first sight till I met Edward, I guess now I do.

* * *

After our kiss in the rain we held hands while Edward drove, our hands were sitting on the gear stick and he would move them every time he changed gears. The whole way into Seattle Edward would place kisses onto my knuckles. After about the fiftieth time he done that I decided to ask him a something.

"What are you doing later Edward?" I questioned hopefully.

"Sorry I have to go to my brothers' mates place," Edward said sorrowfully.

"Ok well just drop me around the corner and I'll see you soon, yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah, definitely," Edward said. I got out of the car slowly and started to walk away. Edward called me back, "Bella, wait, how am I meant to see you again if I don't have any way to contact you?" Edward asked logically.

"Oh, yeah, right," I replied. I quickly wrote down my details and handed it to him, "see ya Edward," I called out, my response was a toot from the horn.

* * *

I sighed as I sat down after explaining it all to Alice, she had a smirk on her face as I explained what Edward looked like and why he isn't here. I was kinda confused as to why she was smiling, but I figured she would tell me in my own time. "Bella, why are you soaking wet?" Rose asked as soon as she walked in the door.

"Ummmm, I ," I exclaimed in a rush.

"OMG, Bella, When?" Rose questioned excitedly.

"About an hour ago," I said sheepishly.

"Why isn't he here right now?" she asked dramatically.

"He had to do something with his brother, but he has all my details, so yeah," I said. I thought about this what if he didn't call? What if I was just something to pass the time? I must have said this aloud because Rose and Alice were both assuring me he would be crazy not to. They then dragged me into Alice's room to get ready. "But Alice, I already found someone why do I need to look good for a guy I won't pay attention to?" I whined.

"Shut up and sit there Bella, you won't regret this, you'll see," Alice stated suspiciously. Just as I was about to ask her to explain the doorbell rang. Rose must have answered it because I heard low murmuring coming from the living room.

* * *

Ten minutes later we were getting introduced to Emmett's cousin. "Edward, meet Alice, Alice, Edward," Emmett started. My head went up in shock and before Emmett could say anything I was being lifted into a hug and sweet kiss. "Bella," Edward stated while I giggled. Emmett was standing there confused and I just said, "Long story Emmett, ask Rose," before being interrupted by lips being placed upon mine.

For the rest of the night we lay snuggled up watching movies, when Edward snapped me out of my thoughts, "Bella I know it hasn't been very long at all, but I love you," he whispered.

I turned to him smiled, whispered ' I love you ' back at him and kissed him. I know Edward was trying to hide it but I felt his hardness digging into my back. I turned back to get a raspberry twist and on my way back to face Edward I saw Alice smirk. Stupid all knowing Pixie. "Edward, get up we're going into my room," I casually said to him. I poked my tongue out at the girls and went into my room with Edward following like I knew he would. As soon as the door to my room closed I was plastered up against the wall being thoroughly kissed. We didn't make it out of the room for a few days and when we did go out the apartment was surprisingly and suspiciously empty. After a few days I received a text message it said:

_I knew you wouldn't regret it I told you so- _

_Love A_

The message was so random I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

* * *

**well there it is please review**

**ordinary-like-me**


End file.
